Damballa
Damballa, named after the Haitian Loa death god of voodoo folklore, is an unseen but influential force in the Child's Play series of horror films and a source of power for Charles Lee Ray/Chucky himself as well as that of the namesake amulet known as the Heart of Damballa which was used twice by Chucky and his ex-wife Tiffany in Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky. Damballa is a Loa from Voodoo tradition and a spirit associated with death. However, in respects to fictional villainy, Damballa is famous as one of the central forces of the popular Child's Play universe - being the entity Chucky calls upon via the arcane voodoo chant to obtain immortality, as well as the spirit which Chucky tries to call upon whenever he engages in a specific soul-transferring spell. Description Although used for evil by Chucky, the Loa Damballa is not entirely malevolent as for Chucky's former master, the firm believer in Voodoo John Bishop (also once known as "Doctor Death"), viewed Chucky's actions as an abomination which makes Chucky indeed an outrage against nature, suggesting Chucky's particular branch of Damballa worship was heretical, (befitting his status as a serial killer). Regardless of this heresy, it appears Damballa will grant Chucky his desires, as the deity has been seen to manifest briefly in many of the films as a giant storm cloud, though so far Chucky has only succeeded once in the prayer to Damballa, which was how he became the "Killer Doll" that the world would never forget. Common manifestations of Damballa are tempestuous storm clouds and violent lightning, sufficient to destroy an entire local toy store in the American city of Chicago (as occurred during the night Charles Lee Ray died). There are specific rules to Damballa's power. However and in every movie, Chucky has been foiled due to one or more of Damballa's rules (the most common being that his soul transfer will not work if he stays too long in a doll body). The Chant Translation The chant may appear to be French at a glance, but it is improper French. It appears to be closer to Haitian Creole which is loosely based off of French but has been subject to and modified by other languages. Further evidence that points to its Haitian origins is the use of “Damballa”, a reference to Haitian Voodoo religion. Damballa is a snake-god and lives in the trees near springs and hence is also known as the Draper of Wood. However, all of these claims are based on speculation. Nobody knows the true translation or the meaning of Chucky’s chant including the last phrase of the incantation. It could just be gibberish. French Ade due Damballa. Donnez-moi le pouvoir, je vous en prie! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!!! (x3) English To the almighty Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you! To the mercy of my soul. To the point of my death. Hear me out of from my condemned voice!!!! Versions This is different from the original Chucky chant which comes in different versions: Version 1 Ade due Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette Damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette Damballa!!! (x4) Version 2 Ade due Damballa. Valinchella santeria. Oya shungo yenya macumba. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chio. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisme lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endelieu pour de boisette Damballa!!! (x3) Gallery Images Mighty Damballa.jpg|Mighty Damballa Praise to Damballa.jpg|A sort of "praise" written on the wall reads "Oh thank you, mighty Damballa for life after death". The Playland Toys Store.jpg|The power of Damballa conjured by the dying Charles Lee Ray at the Playland Toys store. Playland Toys Store.jpg|The Playland Toys store soon became wrecked and destroyed by a lightning the night Charles Lee Ray died and later reborn as Chucky. Play Pals Toy Factory.jpg|The Play Pals Toys factory overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. The Heart of Damballa.jpg|The Heart of Damballa Heart of Damballa.jpg|An alternate Heart of Damballa from the lost deleted scenes of Child's Play. Ade Due Damballa.jpg|"Ade due Damballa." The Voodoo For Dummies Book.jpg|The "Voodoo For Dummies" book. The Damballa Prayer.jpg|The Damballa Prayer, as performed by Tiffany to resurrect Chucky. Ade Beaucoup Damballa.jpg Almighty Damballa.jpg|Almighty Damballa Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital.jpg|The Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital overshadowed by the summoned power of Damballa. Videos Childs Play Every Damballa VooDoo Chant|The famous chant to summon Damballa's power. Trivia *Two of The Damballa Chant's phrases is the word "mais" and "mieu". Both mean "but" and "better now" in French. *Damballa is pivotal to the "Chucky" franchise but will play no part in the 2019 reboot (which is actually set in a completely different time-line), which sees Chucky as an artificial intelligence with no mystical elements in the story at all. Navigation Category:Voodoo Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Death Gods Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Unseen Category:Dark Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Force of Nature